


Curveballs

by orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon is having a hard time keeping up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveballs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Wombats song of the same name, please listen to it;;

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought this hallway seemed familiar. The slightly yellowed wallpaper tugged at some memory that the alcohol in his system was holding back. Before he could think about it any further he was being tugged through a doorway and his back was up against the wall. The room was spinning but he could feel Taehyun pressing his hips up against his and the scrape of teeth across his jaw. 

“Shit” he hissed, “Shit, Taehyun slow down.” Taehyun ignored him and continued to press kisses to the side of his neck. Through the haze of drunkenness and arousal he could feel Taehyun inching his shirt up. Seunghoon pushed them both away from the wall and pulled his shirt off. When his head emerged from his shirt he found Taehyun leaning up against the opposite wall of the hallway, his vision glazed over and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Seunghoon groaned. He wasn’t quite sure how he got this lucky tonight. It had been a while since he’d gotten any attention from any guys, let alone anyone as hot as Taehyun.

“Take a picture it will last longer,” Taehyun quipped as he inched closer to Seunghoon, hand’s running up his bare chest. Seunghoon brought his hands up to grip the shorter man’s hips. 

“Hmmm, I might just do that,” he slurred into Taehyun’s neck. He felt him shudder slightly when he brought his hands around to cup his ass.

Taehyun pulled away abruptly. “Bedroom. Now.”

 

It took them longer than it should have to make their way from the living room to the bedroom, mostly because Taehyun refused to remove his lips from Seunghoon’s. Seunghoon had his eyes closed tight the whole way there, dizzy with the sensation of Taehyun’s body pressed as close as possible to his.

After taking three tries to open the bedroom door without breaking the kiss, Taehyun finally pulled away. He threw open the bedroom door and shoved Seunghoon into his room. Seunghoon tripped over the books and clothes scattered over the floor before he caught himself on the edge of the bed. He scooted backwards on the mattress, watching Taehyun shrugging off his jacket in the doorway. 

Seunghoon swallowed dryly. “Strip.” His voice was rough and strung out. Taehyun grinned at him playfully and unbuttoned his fly. Seunghoon watched as the younger shimmied out of his skinny jeans and followed suit, He kicked his pants off the edge of the bed and settled back against the pillows, eyes not straying from Taehyun as he pulled removed his shirt and socks. 

“You’re so hot, Seunghoonie,” Taehyun whimpered as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Seunghoon’s legs. Seunghoon ran his hands over Taehyun’s bare thighs in awe. He was pretty sure he’d never seen anything quite as breathtaking as this before, but maybe that was just the jack and coke. He felt Taehyun splayed his hands across his stomach, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. 

“You’re such a fucking tease” He gritted out as Taehyun pushed his hands lower, gripping his hips. Seunghoon heard him giggle of all things and the next thing he knew his underwear was pulled down past his knees and Taehyun was hovering him. He could feel light breaths against the head of his dick and it drove him crazy.

Taehyun gripped the base of Seunghoon’s cock and guided it to his mouth. When Seunghoon finally felt Taehyun’s lips close over the tip a moan caught in his throat, his head falling to the side. His blurry gaze fell on a black and green leather jacket strewn across the floor. 

“Oh” the memory that was eluding him earlier was finally pulled into focus. His eyes glanced around the room for the first time and he took in the paintings and sketches hanging on the walls. “Shit.”

Taehyun hummed around his cock, thinking his exclamations were caused by pleasure. Seunghoon’s mind was racing he suddenly felt much more sober than he was a minute ago. 

He knew this place. He’d been here before, even though he could swear he only met Taehyun earlier that night. And he knew that jacket. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He pulled Taehyun off of his dick and stared down at him. Taehyun just raised his eyebrow questioningly. “You know Minho?” Taehyun smiled and ran his fingertips over Seunghoon’s chest, causing him to gasp. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m living with him.” Taehyun bent down to kiss along Seunghoon’s shaft. “You know him?”

“Yeah—I” Seunghoon gasped out. “We used to…” He trailed off, watching Taehyun’s eyes stare hungrily at his dick. “You know what, fuck it.” Tangling his hands in Taehyun’s hair, he pushed him back down. Taehyun laughed around his cock and suddenly all of Seunghoon’s sudden sobriety from earlier vanished. 

 

Seunghoon woke up feeling like he’d been flattened by a bulldozer. He felt an arm slung across his chest and sensed a person breathing softly at his side. Last night began to piece itself together, bit by bit, with some gaps and fuzzy areas here and there. 

His heart jumped in his chest. Minho. He opened his eyes and squinted around the dimly lit room. “Fuck.” He had half hoped that he was drunk enough last night to imagine this, but the art on the walls, the furniture, the jacket on the floor were all unmistakably familiar. 

He rolled out from under Taehyun’s arm and stood up shakily. He spotted his own pants and underwear at the foot of the bed. As he pulled on his clothes, he examined the scattered clothing on the floor and wondered which of the articles of clothing were Taehyun’s and which were Minho’s. A mix of curiosity and confusion stirred in his stomach. He spent a few minutes looking for his shirt amongst the mess until he remembered Taehyun’s gaze as he took it off last night in the hallway. 

He slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Taehyun had barely stirred the entire time. Seunghoon would have been smug about that, but for nagging guilt was twisting in his stomach. He stopped by the bathroom to pee and wash his face. It wasn’t hard to find, seeing as the one-bedroom apartment only had two doors in the hallway, but enough memories were coming back to him about this place that he was pretty sure he would have remembered it anyway. 

He walked into the living room, scanning the area by the door for his shirt. He was surprised he hadn’t recognized anything last night, the apartment was looking more and more familiar. Just how drunk and distracted had he been? “Looking for this?” 

Seunghoon jumped, “Jesus fucking Christ!” He spun around and saw Minho sitting on the sofa, holding up Seunghoon’s black t-shirt. His face seemed tired and his short hair suck up in all directions. Seunghoon walked over to the couch and grabbed his shirt from Minho’s hands. “Thanks, yeah… Did you sleep here last night?” Seunghoon nodded to the beat up sofa.

“Taehyun doesn’t close the bedroom door unless he’s got someone over. I didn’t want to bug him.” Minho grinned, but his eyes seemed slightly hurt. 

“I’m sorry…” Seunghoon trailed off, he didn’t really know what to say to that, that guilty feeling climbing in his chest, “Long time no see, huh?”

“I stopped going to the old places months ago. Too expensive.”

“Ah.” Seunghoon fidgeted with his t-shirt, not really sure how to respond, so he pulled it over his head and ran a hand over his hair to try to flatten it.

“I see you still pick up boys from clubs,” Minho smirked. Seunghoon opened his mouth to justify himself when Taehyun emerged from the bedroom, grinning sleepily. 

“Hey, babe.” He leaned over the back of the couch to peck Minho on the cheek before straightening up to address Seunghoon.

He had barely opened his mouth when Seunghoon cut him off, “I just—I’ve got to go, sorry!” Seunghoon checked his back pockets to make sure his phone and wallet were still there. “Thanks,” he directed himself at Taehyun. “It was…” He caught Minho’s expectant gaze from out of the corner of his eye. “Bye!”

He turned around and all but ran out the door. 

~~~

“I can’t believe I slept with someone’s boyfriend… With Minho’s boyfriend.” Seunghoon buried his face in his hands. Jinwoo patted his shoulder understandingly. 

“I can’t believe you were drunk enough not to notice,” Seungyoon said through a mouthful of omelet. He swallowed, “No, never mind, I can believe that.”

Seunghoon glared at him over his coffee. Jinwoo piped up to diffuse the tension. “Maybe they’re not dating. I mean who would cheat on somebody if they knew they could get caught. Maybe they’re roommates or something?”

“Who has a roommate in a one-bedroom apartment?” 

“Maybe he couldn’t afford the rent?” Seunghoon raised his eyebrows at Jinwoo skeptically, but he knew he was just trying to help. It didn’t seem too likely. Last he knew Minho’s gigs were pretty popular; popular enough that he could afford that tiny one-bedroom apartment. “He kissed Minho and called him babe. That doesn’t sound like roommates to me.” 

“Maybe they’re in an open relationship or something.” Seungyoon added, “That would make the most sense.”

“Yeah!” Jinwoo exclaimed, “And then it’s not an issue right?” 

“It’s still Minho,” Seunghoon muttered while he played absentmindedly with the container of sugar packets in front of him. He knew he’d be able to get over this soon. It was just a one night stand gone wrong, and it wasn’t the first one. But he still couldn’t shake the image of Taehyun hovering over him on Minho’s bed or Minho’s paintings on the wall. 

“So it’s some guy you hooked up with a few times, and then pined over for months but were too much of a pussy to actually ask out on a date.” Seungyoon said offhandedly.

Seunghoon glared at him, “I’m never telling you about any of my problems ever again.”

~~~

“Remind me of why we’re at a gay club all the way across town?” Seunghoon pretended he hadn’t heard Jinwoo’s question and stared out across the half empty dance floor. “Don’t tell me you are avoiding someone again.” Seunghoon took a sip of his drink. Jinwoo leaned in, eyes wide. “Is it because of that Taehyuk guy?”

“It’s Taehyun.” Seunghoon muttered.

“Oh so it is because of him.” Jinwoo grinned slightly and sipped his shockingly pink drink. 

“Why did I even bring you with me?”

“Because I’m your only friend that will go to gay clubs with you on a Thursday night.”

Seunghoon glared at him. “You and I both know that the only reason you do is because everyone hits on you and you like the attention.”

Jinwoo raised his glass at him and winked. “Guilty as charged.” Seunghoon rolled his eyes and ruffled Jinwoo’s hair. 

 

Three drinks—and at least six different guys flirting with Jinwoo later—and Seunghoon finally decided that he was drunk enough to dance. “You’re a good dancer. I don’t get why you have to get so drunk anyway” Jinwoo had tried to reason with him. 

“True, I am good,” Seunghoon smirked. “But this kind of dancing is so…” he gestured vaguely to two guys grinding, “…intimate”. 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes. “For someone who sleeps around as much as you do, you can be so awkward sometimes.”

“Just come dance with me. I’ve already payed for enough of your ridiculously expensive cocktails” Seunghoon said, dragging Jinwoo on to the dance floor.

 

After a couple of tracks Seunghoon started to zone out, eyes skimming lazily over the crowd. Jinwoo is trying to tell him something about some restaurant they had to go eat at some time. Suddenly Seunghoon’s eyes fell on a familiar center part. Shit. “Abort. Abort.” He grabbed Jinwoo’s arm and dragged him across the dance floor towards the restrooms. 

Jinwoo pulled his arm out of Seunghoon’s grip when they reached the dimly lit hallway. “What the hell has gotten into you?” 

“I saw Taehyun.” Seunghoon hissed. 

Jinwoo smirked at him. “You are such a child. You can’t run from your problems—sorry, from the people you sleep with—forever.”

“Yes I fucking can and I will” Seunghoon pulled Jinwoo out of the way as the men’s bathroom door swung open. He heard a gruff “oh” and looked up. 

“Minho,” he exhaled.

“Hey man, how’s it been?” His voice is still hot, Seunghoon thought, immediately reprimanding himself for being that easy…again. 

“I’ve been good, you know the usual” He trailed off. Seunghoon couldn’t understand why Minho would even want to talk to him, or why he wasn’t getting slapped in the face for sleeping with his boyfriend.

Jinwoo grinned at the two of them. “You know, I’m gonna call a cab. And there’s this pizza place across the street that looked really good.” Jinwoo ducked between the two other men and slipped away before Seunghoon could respond.

“You’ve done well for yourself.” Minho nodded towards where Jinwoon had disappeared. Seunghoon looked at him quizzically.

“What?” It took him a split second for his tipsy brain to catch up. “Wait? Jinwoo? Nooo.” He raised his hands defensively, “He’s straight. I mean, I think. We’re not like together. At all. No.” 

Minho smiled slightly. “Oh.”

“I could say the same to you though. Taehyun is…” He trailed off. 

“Yeah. Yeah he is.” Minho grinned. 

“Listen, I’m sorry. About the other week. If I would have known, I would have never—”

Minho cut him off, “It’s fine.” He didn’t sound angry. Seunghoon could even detect a bit of fondness in his voice and, honestly, he felt totally lost.

Seunghoon took a deep breath, “I’m lost. Are you guys, like, a thing? A couple?” He quickly specified. 

“Nah,” Minho grinned wider. “I needed a roommate to pay the rent. I’m trying to record some stuff right now and studio space is fucking expensive. Plus, it’s not the cheapest neighborhood.” Minho inched closer to Seunghoon to let a group of people pass through the hall. “And our rela- Well whatever we have. It’s open.”

“Oh” Seunghoon let out the breath he had been unintentionally holding. So they were both right. Fuck.

“He told me about it though.” Minho stepped closer. “About you.” 

Seunghoon swallowed. Even though his brain was still struggling to catch up, Seunghoon knew how to play this game. Minho’s game. “All nice things I hope,” he smiled widely.

Minho inched closer to him, backing him against the wall. “Very nice things.” 

Seunghoon tried to look anywhere but at Minho’s eyes, his gaze eventually falling hon his lips. “That’s good, I guess.”

Seunghoon could feel Minho’s breath on his neck when he leant in to whisper in his ear. “It made me miss this.” He curled his hand around the back of Seunghoon’s neck, “Miss you.”

“Minho,” Seunghoon could feel his heart beat faster. “Is this a good idea right now?” He glanced up at Minho through his eyelashes. 

“It seems like a pretty good idea to me.” Seunghoon jumped at the new voice, whipping his head around to see where it came from. Taehyun was leaning casually against the wall, only a few feet away. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Taehyun, hey,” Seunghoon pushed himself off the wall, forcing Minho to take a step back, “How have you been?” He tried to keep his voice casual.

“Good. You know, the usual” Taehyun shrugged. “I’m guessing he told you,” he nodded at Minho, “About us.” 

Seunghoon nodded. “Yeah he did. Listen, Taehyun, I’m really sorry I ran away like that. I had no idea.”

Taehyun smirked at him. He tucked his hair behind his ear and edged closer to the other two. “Make it up to me then?” Taehyun was now standing much closer than even the noisy bar warranted. 

Seunghoon swallowed. “Yeah, of course. Let me buy you a drink.” He could tell from the proximity of Taehyun’s body with his that that probably wasn’t what he meant, but he thought he feign some form of self-restraint.

Taehyun cut him off with an exasperated sigh, “Seunghoon, you and I both know what I’m talking about.”

Minho let out a low laugh that sent shivers down Seunghoon’s spine and dragged his fingers up his arm. “Come back to the apartment, Seunghoonie.”

Seunghoon could almost feel his brain running to catch up and felt Taehyun press himself against his side. “Right. Yes. Fuck yes.” Seunghoon said breathlessly. Taehyun snickered in his ear and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back onto the dance floor and through the small crowd of people. Seunghoon could only assume that Minho was following somewhere behind. It was only when they had arrived at the door of the club when he realized where they were. 

“Fuck” Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “I forgot how far away we were. How the fuck are we going to get back?” 

He felt Minho press a hand to his lower back. “I’m calling us a cab.”

“I thought you didn’t have any money?” Seunghoon smirked at him.

“You’re worth it.” Minho shrugged. Seunghoon’s heart skipped a beat.

~~~

By the time the taxi had reached Minho’s building and they had stumbled through the apartment door, the haze of the alcohol clouding Seunghoon’s brain had been replaced by a different high, one that wasn’t helped by Minho’s hand tracing up and down Seunghoon’s inseam during their entire cab ride. They didn’t even take time to linger in the hallway, Taehyun grabbing Seunghoon’s arm and pulling him to the bedroom.

Seunghoon took a few seconds to stare at the artwork hanging on the wall, scolding himself internally for not noticing it at all before. Taehyun turned around to face Seunghoon, wearing his usual cocky grin. “So, here we are.” Taehyun’s voice was level, but Seunghoon could tell by his slight breathlessness that Taehyun was eager. 

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Seunghoon whispered in disbelief. From behind him he heard Minho chuckle and felt him reach for the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms and let Minho pull it over his head. Minho’s hands settled on the waistband of Seunghoon’s jeans. 

“This is okay though, right?” Minho murmured in his ear, resting his chin on his shoulders. 

“Yeah, this is,” Seunghoon swallowed. “This is great.” Taehyun grinned at him, reaching for his hand and pulling him on top of him on the bed. 

The next few minutes are a blur to Seunghoon. He felt Minho and Taehyun’s bodies pressed up against his and their hands running everywhere. The rustling of clothing being pulled off mixed with the sounds of heavy breathing. Seunghoon had never been in a threesome and it was hard to shake the strange new sensation of three bodies in one bed.

Suddenly, Seunghoon was anchored by Minho’s hands gripping the back of his thighs and pulling him into his lap. He focused on Minho’s gaze and brought his hands up to either side of his head. “You should grow your hair out again,” he panted, “I miss having something to pull on.” He raked his nails through Minho’s short black hair to emphasize his point. Minho didn’t answer he just hummed softly into the crook of Seunghoon’s neck. 

Seunghoon could feel Taehyun pressed up against his side. “That’s what I keep telling him.” Taehyun drawled in his ear. Seunghoon could feel Minho bite at his clavicle in response. He let out a shaky sigh as Minho’s hand slid between their stomachs and gripped his cock. Minho was always a little too rough, but Seunghoon couldn’t really find himself to care when Minho started to stroke him. 

Taehyun placed a hand on the back of Seunghoon’s neck and used it to guide Seunghoon’s lips to his. Despite his usual collected composure, Taehyun’s kisses were messy and needy. Always a little too much tongue and a too little constraint, but Seunghoon could probably get used to this. 

“You two are so hot, Jesus.” Minho whispered breathlessly as he adjusted the hand on Seunghoon’s cock to grab both of them and ran his free hand down Seunghoon’s back. Seunghoon groaned into Taehyun’s mouth as Minho practically kneaded his ass. He felt Minho press two fingers against his entrance. “Can I?” 

“Yeah,” Seunghoon responded, his voice horse and strained.

“Taehyun. Lube. Please” Seunghoon felt Taehyun pull away at Minho’s words and heard the click of a lid opening. He jumped slightly at the sensation of cold lube being poured over the cleft of his ass. 

“What the fuck, Taehyun,” Minho pulled back from Seunghoon’s neck, “So wasteful. I bought that, you know.” Minho whined, but he ran his fingers through the lube anyway, dragging them back down to tease Seunghoon’s entrance. Minho pressed his fingers in teasingly slow and fuck if Seunghoon didn’t miss this. He could feel Taehyun’s body press up against his side again. He half expected Taehyun to kiss him again, but instead he felt Minho’s head turn against his chest and heard the soft press of lips in his left ear. He couldn’t see much from that angle, or with the dim lighting, but the knowledge of the two of them kissing right over his shoulder made his cock twitch in Minho’s grip.

He felt Minho pull away from Taehyun and begin to move his fingers slowly. “You good?” Seunghoon nodded, too far gone for words. If he stopped to think about it he’d probably be ashamed of how quickly he had gotten this worked up, but at the moment he didn’t really notice or care.

Minho’s fingers had found an angle and pressure that had Seunghoon rocking his hips slowly. Minho’s hand around their cocks was sloppy, but the press of Minho’s chest against his and the pressure on his prostate was enough to drive him mad. “Close, I—” Seunghoon panted, peppering Minho’s ears with kisses. Through the haze of arousal, he could feel Taehyun’s erection rub against his side. The thought of Taehyun, consciously or unconsciously, rutting against him was enough to drive him over the edge.

He came over Minho’s hands and stomach, his head dropping to the crook of Minho’s neck. Minho slowly pulled his fingers out of Seunghoon who gasped as his fingertips brushed across his sensitive rim. 

Seunghoon let himself recover, his chest heaving against Minho’s, before he lent back and ran his hand down Minho’s chest. He wrapped a hand around Minho’s cock, causing him to let out a choked moan. He only had to stroke Minho’s cock a few times, his grip slick with his own come, before Minho was coming as well. Seunghoon took pleasure in knowing that he wasn’t the only one who was way too worked up.

The two of them turned towards Taehyun; his mouth hung open and all of his usual cockiness was gone. “That was hot.” 

With a grin Seunghoon pulled himself off of Minho’s lap and pushed Taehyun onto his back. “How about I pay you back for that blow job from last time.” Seunghoon ran his hand up Taehyun’s thigh. 

“Fuck.” Minho swore from the other side of the bed, his voice raw and strung out. “You both are going to be the end of me I swear.”

~~~

Seunghoon woke up to a face full of Taehyun’s hair. The youngest had curled into Seunghoon’s chest during the night and Seunghoon could just barely glimpse his sleeping face. Taehyun’s lips were slightly parted and his brows were knitted together. He looked stubborn even when he was sleeping, Seunghoon noted, and had to keep himself from laughing. He could feel a dip in the mattress behind him, telling him that Minho was lying only a few inches from Seunghoon’s back. 

Seunghoon started to piece everything together. He was confused over everything that had happened over the past months, from his hookup with Taehyun, back to when he started to distance himself from Minho because it had felt like they were getting to serious. He tried to shake off those thoughts, and focus on the sounds of Minho and Taehyun breathing. 

Seungyoon had always told him that he focused too much on the past, anyway. 

He felt Minho shift behind him. “No thinking before breakfast,” Minho mumbled, wrapping an arm around Seunghoon’s waist. Seunghoon settled back against the warmth of Minho’s chest.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote smut, i'm sorry. i might write a sequel, and a prequel, eventually. we'll see


End file.
